Decisions
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: When people make decisions...Do they really think about them? Especially if they've heard/made them before? Satone x Yuuta x Rikka. Now there's a handful...


[A/N: I do not own Chuunibyou in any way, I just have the idea...Nothing more, nothing less.]

Satone Shichimiya lay in her bed in the flat which she rented off of the Togashi's. It was FAR easier to rent off of them then to find a place of her own. They went to the same school now-a-days so what was the problem? It was a deep problem for Satone...A very deep problem in her heart:

Yuuta Togashi

At first Satone had wanted to show Yuuta how to tap into his imagination and unlock a character just for him. He had followed her teachings and created 'The Dark Flame Master' She was content with that all those years ago...but that was when they were little. They were almost ready to leave school now...Yet, there were loads of problems which had to be resolved soon. Such as Nibutani and Dekomori's obvious love/hate relationship.

Her feelings for Yuuta were very deep. Whenever she even so much as looked at Yuuta, her heart would skip a beat. Each time he spoke to her, she almost froze to the spot. She had to keep going on as though this didn't bother her though... If she even so much as showed an emotion of loving him, Nibutani would see it and immediately tell him.

In desperation she had been thinking about getting a job to hide her emotions... She had kept the job a secret, although it was very difficult to hide any secret with Rikka and Kuzuha in the flat.

The pink haired girl turned to her bed-side clock which read: 02:45AM. The second her eyes locked with the clock she got up. She had to be very quiet. One wrong move and the whole flat would hear her.

She couldn't let Chimerea see her otherwise the cat would meow; rappling down the side of the block of flats was off limits in this case. Yuuta would hear it as would Rikka. If Satone knew anything about rappling down buildings it was, if someone knew you had a history of doing so, chances are you would get caught within seconds.

After spending over 20 minutes getting dressed, she tip-toed out of the flat as quietly as a mouse would. She timed the closing of the door with the wind, advanced technique she knew from her early days, when the wind picked up and sounded like a howl, she closed the door.

Sneaking out of the block wasn't exactly easy either: She had to be careful...VERY careful. As she made her way to ground-level, she saw several flats had their lights on. If she went past them while they were still on, her shadow would be cast on their floor...Then she would be caught.

'I have to be quiet...Easy does it...' Satone thought to herself as she grabbed the railing that was outside the second floor flat; which was just beneath the Togashi's. 'Come on Satone...You've done this before...Slowly...' She was a bucket full of nerves as her hands shook. She slowly turned her body and lowered herself to full length so her body was almost to the floor. If anyone was wondering around at this time, they would have thought she was a bargaleur.

'Aww Shit...' Satone felt her fingers slip off of the railing and she hit the ground with a large thump. "Ugh..." She moaned as she slowly got to her feet, her left arm was bleeding as she looked to it. She grimaced as her right index finger touched it. "Owww..." She almost whined but stopped when she heard several movements coming the block of flats. Satone had to think quickly so she raced, over to a bush, dived in it; then she had while watching who came out of the flats.

Yuuta and his crew weren't one of them so she stayed quiet. After around 10 minutes, she made her way very slowly to a small blue car that had been waiting for a long time.

As Satone approached it, window of said car rolled down and a girl in grey looked at her. "Good work. Now get in. We have much to discuss" Satone nodded. "You may want to take a look back at your history Miss Shichimiya. You are not going to get the chance again" The pink haired girl nodded, twirled vision across eyes at the flat, remembering all the times she had there. "Once you get in. You cannot come back. Same the other way. You do not get in, you cannot join us again."

Satone took in a deep breath, remembering the area and everything, then getting into the blue car. "I've made my choice" She said to the driver as she began to drive back to a more dense part of the city. "So..." Satone whispered. "What do you need from me again?"

"Everything"

[A/N: Chapter 1 complete. Got suggestions for me based off of this story? Lemme know by either Review or PM! ;) ]


End file.
